Accidentally In Love
by DudeYouJustTotallyStoleMyCar
Summary: Hey guys, my first Angel fic. Angel is singing in the shower, Accidentally In Love? Who with I wonder? Crap summery. the good stuff is inside. Angel/Cordelia! One-Shot. Please Read. Thanks xx


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this story.

**Hey everyone. Happy new year - even though i'm 12 days too late. This idea jumped me the other day and i couldn't go to bed unless i finished it. It's now 2:03 in the morning. I hope you're happy plot bunnies. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this fic and please review. Thank You :)

* * *

**

"So she said what's the problem baby

What's the problem I don't know

Well maybe I'm in love (love)

Think about it every time

I think about it

Can't stop thinking 'bout it

How much longer will it take to cure this

Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)

Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love

Come on, come on

Turn a little faster

Come on, come on

The world will follow after

Come on, come on

Cause everybody's after love

So I said I'm a snowball running

Running down into the spring that's coming all this love

Melting under blue skies

Belting out sunlight

Shimmering love

Well baby I surrender

To the strawberry ice cream

Never ever end of all this love

Well I didn't mean to do it

But there's no escaping your love, no

These lines of lightning

Mean we're never alone,

Never alone, no, no

Come on, Come on

Move a little closer

Come on, Come on

I want to hear you whisper

Come on, Come on

Settle down inside my love

Come on, come on

Jump a little higher

Come on, come on

If you feel a little lighter

Come on, come on

We were once

Upon a time in love

We're accidentally in love

Accidentally in love

Accidentally in love

Accidentally in love

Accidentally in love

Accidentally in love

Accidentally in love

Accidentally in love

Accidentally

I'm In Love, I'm in Love,

I'm in Love, I'm in Love,

I'm in Love, I'm in Love,

Accidentally

I'm In Love, I'm in Love,

I'm in Love, I'm in Love,

I'm in Love, I'm in Love,

Accidentally

I'm In Love, I'm in Love,

I'm in Love, I'm in Love,

I'm in Love, I'm in Love,

Accidentally.

Come on, come on

Spin a little tighter

Come on, come on

And the world's a little brighter

Come on, come on

Just get yourself inside her

Love ...I'm in love."

She sat there on Angel's bed with Connor in her arms for god knows how long, just…listening. True, he did have quite a bad voice, but it was a rare thing indeed when Angel blessed (yeah right!) anyone with his voice, or even gave any hint that he knew or listened to songs like Accidentally In Love. What has he got to listen to that for? Unless he was actually in love - probably with another one of his blonde chippies. But then again, when would he have found time to even date? He never went out into the sun, therefore he had an even less chance than a non-dorky man to get a girl unless the object of his affections was an owl. It wouldn't surprise her. Then there was the whole, 'I can't get laid because I'll turn into a creepy monster' thing, which surprisingly, actually turned some females on. You know, the whole torment thing was kinda sexy – once you took sex out of the equation you realized that he didn't want you for your body, he wanted you for your heart – which put him _way_ above all the other slime balls in Los Angeles and must have been the reason why Buffy fell in love with him. That, and his devilishly good looks, and she didn't blame her.

Whoa…Cordelia was stepping into dangerous territory, thinking about her friend – her _best_ friend – like this. I mean, there was nothing between them, other than friendship _and_ a newborn child, and it wasn't as if he needed her for anything other than the visions anyway. Well it was as good a time as any for him to find someone, especially if he was in love… Cordelia resolved to ask him when he came out of the bathroom. She needed to know. Who could he have fallen in love with? For a second she thought that it might be Fred but then she realized that this couldn't be true, he had made his feelings about her clear. Well, she was just gonna have to wait until he decided to spill. In the meantime, she snuggled up with Connor on his bed.

"Who's your daddy singing about, huh?" she cooed to Connor, who looked up at her rather impatiently, waiting. She tickled him and he giggled a bit before chewing on her hand.

"Is it…Buffy?" she said walking up and down Angel's room, bouncing Connor softly in her arms and frowning slightly. "Is it Darla? That's your mummy, you know. I don't ever want you to forget her, she died to save you little guy. Of course she did terrible amounts of evil with your daddy, but they both love you very much" she said to a sleepy Connor, "Yes they do, little guy. Your daddy – he's a champion, and he's trying to make the world a better place for you" said Cordelia. She noticed Connor's sleepy face and decided that it was time to take his bottle out of the heater and feed it to him. She was so caught up in her thoughts about Angel, that she forgot about Connor's bedtime bottle. She grabbed the bottle out of the heater and switched it off. She then went out to the window and closed the curtains. She knew Angel would forget and she didn't want to wake up and find a pile of ashes on his bed. Then where would they all be? She sank down on Angel's bed again and rocked Connor as she waited for the bottle to cool down a little.

When she had checked the temperature twice, she decided it was cool enough to feed him and he gladly started suckling on the bottle.

She sang to him softly as she watched his eyes droop.

"Hush, little baby, don't say a word.

Momma's gonna buy you a mockingbird

And if that mockingbird won't sing,

Momma 's gonna buy you a diamond ring

And if that diamond ring turns brass,

Momma's gonna buy you a looking glass

And if that looking glass gets broke,

Momma 's gonna buy you a billy goat

And if that billy goat won't pull,

Momma 's gonna buy you a cart and bull

And if that cart and bull turn over,

Momma 's gonna buy you a dog named Rover

And if that dog named Rover won't bark

Momma 's gonna buy you a horse and cart

And if that horse and cart fall down,

You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town."

"Well it certainly looks like it's everyone's night to sing," said Lorne from the doorway. Cordelia shrieked, waking up Connor from his happy doze. He eyed her cautiously.

"Oh, sorry, hunny," she said kissing Connor on the head and rocking him again. She glared at Lorne. "Don't you know better than to sneak up on a part-demon chick with a gorgeous baby with her?" she whispered.

"Sorry, fruitcake. I just came to say goodnight to the little nipper" he walked over and kissed Connor on the head. "Oh, and…could you _please_ tell Angel to stop singing."

"You can hear him? You're all the way upstairs."

"Over-sensitive hearing, bubbs, he's messing up my Aura. All I'm getting now is a feeling of anguish and of deep intense love and –" he stopped suddenly and tried to continue as though he hadn't said anything. "Well any way, I'm trying to get to sleep and he's keeping me awake…not like you're helping anyway."

"What do you mean?" said Cordelia, turning over what Lorne said in her mind. Deep, intense love? She new it! She knew he was in love with someone… _what blonde hussy is he falling for this time?_ She thought coldly. She realized that Lorne was looking at her funny and spoke again. "I can't just barge in there and tell him to shut up."

"Not that. I read you while you were singing. When are you two crazy love birds gonna stop messing about and get down to business?"

"What 'business'? What are you talking about?" asked Cordelia, rolling her eyes. Lorne usually spewed out stuff like this; she was just wondering what he was talking about this time.

"As our Freddykins once put it – Kye-rumption. You guys got the big love."

"Me? Angel and me? Kye-rumption?" she scoffed.

"Yep. Loud and clear, sweetie."

"Okay Lorne, I think you've taken one too many sleeping pills for one night. Me and Angel don't have 'Kye-rumption' I'm just his seer, nothing else." Lorne tried to cut in but Cordelia wasn't having any of it. "And look! Angel's stopped singing, so you can go to bed now," she said standing up, Connor still in her arms, and using her left hand to push Lorne out the room.

"But-" Lorne said, looking through the crack in the doorway as Cordelia closed the door.

"Night, Lorne" she smiled.

He spoke through the door. "Fine, if you guys wanna ignore the so obvious vibes that are coming from the both of you then fine. I don't care if you guys get it together anyway. Just please, don't sing. You guys are giving me a headache."

"There's nothing to ignore, Lorne. Go to bed." She heard him sigh and walk away, muttering about 'no love in this hotel'.

Cordelia rolled her eyes and went to sit down with Connor again on Angel's bed. His eyes were wide open. She sighed.

"Damn, did me and Uncle Lorne wake you up sweetie?" he blinked. "Oh, I'm sorry. Were we being naughty? We woke you up didn't we?" she looked into his face properly. "Well aren't you one cute baby. You're gonna be gorgeous, just like you're daddy, aren't ya?" he gurgled in response.

"I think that means 'yes,'" said Angel.

Cordelia shrieked for the second time that night and cursed loudly, covering Connor's ears, when she saw Angel's big fat goofy grin. Her Dork In Shining Armor. She shut up promptly when she saw what he was wearing – nothing. Nothing apart from a small black towel around his waist. _And_ to top it all off he was dripping wet, his spiky hair, no longer that spiky, it was flattened down his face. Her eyes wandered to his chest and she gulped. Had he been working out?

"Cordy, don't swear in front of him" he admonished her, taking the baby away from her. She hardly noticed.

"I covered his ears." She recovered before he could get a good look at her face and realize she was still staring at his chest. "Uh…so I fed him and walked around with him a bit. I wouldn't have done it except he was just lying in the cot when I came in to say goodnight and – oh. He's sleeping." she said surprised. Indeed it looked like Connor had fallen asleep as she was talking. "How do you do that?" she asked, nonplused.

"It wasn't me, it was you." Said Angel, smiling at his seer. "I realized that he likes the sound of your voice. It's sort of…calming – when you're not screaming at me"

"Hey, watch it, Dorkula" Cordelia grinned. Angel put his child in his cot and turned towards Cordelia, his arms folded. The smile in his eyes had gone.

"What's wrong?" He said nothing. "Hey, it's not because I called you Dorkula is it? I call you that all the time and I'm just kidding, well a little anyway."

"It's not that"

"Then what is it?"

"Something you said to Lorne, well, it bothers me."

Cordelia's eyes narrowed. "You were listening?"

"Well you were talking so loud-"

"Bull. You were using you're vamp ears. You were singing loud, but I don't find the urge to comment on that." She said, irritated.

"We're deviating from the point." Angel said, trying to get some control back into the conversation.

"Which is?"

Angel took a deep breath. It was now or never. He promised himself in the shower that he would do this and he would accept the consequences, whether it is her walking away from him in disgust, or her…he shouldn't think about the other option. It definitely wasn't going to happen. She didn't fee the same way, he was sure of it. But he was also sure, that now was the right time to tell her. All the things from the song, to Lorne coming in and talking about Kye-rumption, to watching how Cordy handled and loved his son had helped him make his decision. And now he was shitting himself.

"What makes you think that you're not important to me?"

"What?"

"Well, you said to Lorne 'I'm just his seer, nothing else'". How could you think that Cordy?"

"I was just saying it mainly to get rid of him. Why do you even care?"

"Because-"

"And come to think of it, the only reason you'd be lost without me is because you wouldn't have the vision to help people anymore. That's why I got demonized. So you'd need m-" she shut her mouth fast. Dammit, she couldn't believe she almost said that.

"Cordy, you have no idea how much you really mean to me."

"Oh don't start with all the emotion baggage, Angel. I'm too tired for that."

"Well, you made a claim, and now I'm proving you wrong." He said stepping closer to her, and added, "I don't just think of you as a seer, Cordelia. You know that."

Cordelia rolled her eyes and tried to take a step back, only to find that her foot hit the front of the bed. She was trapped, no doubt what he wanted. She found herself unable to listen to what he had to say now. She didn't want to hear it. So she changed the subject.

"Who were you singing about?"

"What?" Now it was his turn. She was gonna make _him_ feel uncomfortable.

"You were singing Accidentally In Love, right? By the Counting Crows. Who were you referring to?"

Angel regained his composure enough to say, "Trust me, you really don't wanna know"

Her heart sank. "Oh, so it was about Buffy, huh?" she said her eyes cast down, "I should have known" she said, trying to move past him. He held her steady.

"Cordy, that song was NOT about Buffy."

"Oh" she said, shifting in his grip. He didn't loosen it. "But I thought you were in love with her?"

"Yes I will always have a place in my heart for her. She was my first love, she taught me that I _could_ love, but I'm not _in_ love with her. No way." He said, his eyes burning into hers, hoping that she would understand.

"Then who?" she asked exasperated.

"Why do you care?"

"I don't."

"Oh?" he smirked.

"I'm just not ready to see you all torn up over some blondie again-"

"She's not blonde."

"What?"

"The girl, well, woman I'm referring to isn't blonde."

"Whoa, really. Wow. Oh my god, wait…I knew it. It's Fred!"

"What? Cordy, you can't be serious?"

"Well what other brunette do you know?"

He sighed and relaxed his hold on her. "What" she asked, "What's wrong?" He said nothing, just looked at her pointedly. It was then she realised that she was a brunette. She couldn't breath.

"That song wasn't about an ordinary brunette. It was about a brunette who has pretty much been by my side ever since I started working for the powers; it was about a woman who accepted the demon in me as well as the man. It was about a woman who tolerated the visions passed on to her with maximum complaint and tantrums, but coped with the pain anyway, so much so that she passed up the opportunity to live out her dreams so that she could still help the helpless. It was about a woman who forgave me when I fired her-"

"Shopping helped," she whispered. She was acutely aware that Angel was still half naked and that she had been backed up against his bed. Angel beamed and continued, slowly getting closer to her warmth. He closed his eyes.

"That song was about a woman who when she found out Darla was pregnant, trusted her, even though she was a soulless vampire and forgave me – again for lying to her." He said softly and he opened his eyes; he was right in front of her now, so close that he could whisper. "That song was about a woman I accidentally fell in love with a long time ago. One who has accepted and loved my son as though he were her own and made me feel that my life is actually worth living. She's made me feel like I can do anything, and she's standing right in front of me, so beautiful and sexy that I just wanna-"

"Okay, none of that mister" she whispered, they were extremely close now, and Cordelia could feel the muscles on his arms as he pulled her closer to him to stop her toppling on his bed. (Although he would have liked that a lot!)

"None of what, hmm?"

"You know about the curse. So stop trying to tempt me-"

"I'm tempting you?" he said, his hopes flaring.

"I said _trying_"

"Cordelia" he said. Her hands were on his chest now; he had pulled her so close that she literally didn't have anywhere else to put them.

"Yes," she breathed

"I love you." Her heart skipped a couple of beats. "And I don't care about the damned curse, we'll find a way to work it out. All I know is that I've been waiting for this moment and I really don't wanna let it go"

"God, you're sappy." She breathed when she could finally speak. He looked at her skeptically.

"I was hoping for something a little more loving, you know, like perhaps maybe a-"

She shut him up at that moment and kissed him fiercely, putting all the emotions that she felt into that one kiss. She decided that she was a fool to not do this sooner and she apologised with her lips. Angel's shock subsided fast and he began to kiss her in earnest now, moving one hand up the small of her back to pay with her hair. He realised at that moment that he didn't have a shirt on, or any pants, or anything at all except from a towel…a towel that wasn't very thick, a towel that was pressed up against her as he continued to squeeze her to him. _Crap_ he thought. Cordelia seemed to have noticed too because she stopped kissing him and smirked.

"Angel-"

"I know, I know. Sorry"

"So what are we gonna do about this?"

"Well" he said, pausing to get his breath back, "I have a theory, and Wesley agrees with me that it will work" he said, excitement straining his voice.

"What is it?" asked Cordelia, equally as excited, (well not _quite_ as excited as him).

"There's another ring"

"Wait. Seriously?"

"Yeah, me and Wes have been tracking it for sometime, apparently it's in South America in Guyana at the moment. We are gonna leave at some point to go and find it."

"Oh my god. Are you sure this is the real deal?" she asked before she started kissing him again – she wanted to get all the paperwork out of the way so-to-speak.

"Yeah, Wes has been looking for a long time and he said he spoke to a Sharman who confirmed its whereabouts"

She didn't wait another word to pass his lips until she had kissed them thoroughly. And so she did. When she was finished she decided to finally say those four words that she had denied for so long.

"I love you, Angel"

He couldn't breath for a minute. She took advantage of his silence to speak again into his mouth.

"And I can't wait to start loving you properly" she whispered.

There was a pause then her lips were crushed with his in a demanding yet utterly loving kiss.

He couldn't wait either.

* * *

**Well there you are. Thank you very much for reading. I hope you enjoyed it - it's my first Angel fic! Xxx**


End file.
